


Coincidence

by aware



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have a cute voice, you know." Ross said nervously in his ear, and Trott could almost hear him blushing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> Because of recent events, I am never writing a Yogfic again. I apologise for any inconvenience.

The apartment block that Trott lived in was lonely. Very lonely. It was dark, and cold, and although most of the people living there were his age, he just couldn’t make friends with anyone. When one night, he signed up for an instant messaging site, one his old friend Smith recommended, he never thought he would actually find anyone. The only person that acknowledged him was a man on the floor below him, icy blue eyes and hair that was as dark as the night sky. They’d never talked. But he was cute. 

Ross seemed like a nice person. His screen name was djh3max, and after finding a mutual love of video games chatting was easy. They would spend hours just talking - and before they knew it they were falling asleep, their phones on their pillows, unsent messages forgotten in sleep. 

Everyday Trott would finish work, where once again, no one noticed him. He would try and get home as quick as he could, logging on to the app with practised precision, checking to see wether Ross was online before sending the small “Good day!” which would make Trott feel less alone. 

After a month of gradually becoming closer, the two men both decided to call each other, making it easier to talk and bringing them a little bit closer. Trott was nervous - what if he screwed it up, what if Ross wouldn’t like him anymore? 

“Hi,” Ross’ voice flooded into his headphones. It was sweet, and was really nice to listen to.

“Hello." 

"This is really weird. At least now we know we’re not catfishing each other.” Ross laughs at his own joke, and it’s airy and calm, but only makes Trott more nervous.

“So, uh, I was wondering if we could play like GTA Online or something, because it would be more fun y'know?” Trott uttered, and he felt himself smile as Ross agreed and went to set up his console. 

After a while of playing - well it was basically just shooting each other - Trott sighed and lay back in his seat. 

“You have a cute voice, you know.” Ross said nervously in his ear, and Trott could almost hear him blushing. 

“Oh, uh, thanks, I guess."The months passed by, spring turned into summer, and the two were still content with just listening to each other’s voices (the occasional flirting) and Trott had started to consider meeting up with his best friend. They lived nearby, so why not?

"Hey, Ross?”

“Yeah, mate?”

“Do you fancy, y'know, meeting up?”

“Um, sure? I’m kinda interested to see what you look like!” He laughs and Trott blushes.

“Don’t get your hopes up. I’m not the best looking person.”

“Well, neither am I, but that’s not gonna stop me meeting you, mate!" 

They arranged a time and a place, and Trott’s feelings were equally split between excited and nervous. Next week. Next week he would meet the guy he had a crush on. 

Work was boring, as usual, and Trott couldn’t get Ross out of his mind. He was finally going to meet him. He was going to see him in two days. Two days. Trott’s head was filled with worry and happiness, as he logs on again to find the two words that would make his heart lift in joy - djh3max, online.It was late at night - actually probably around two in the morning, the time they both log off. 

"So, mate, you excited? I know I am.” Trott asked his friend. 

“Of course I am. Y'know, I was pretty lonely before I met you.” Trott felt his cheeks redden at the words, and smiled to himself. 

“Same here." 

"So, I’ll see you in two - wait, a day? Technically tomorrow? Yes. Tomorrow.” Trott laughs quietly at his friends humour before logging off, shutting his eyes, and falling asleep. The next day passed easily, Trott becoming a ball of nervous energy, much to the amusement of his workmates. After hours of torment, and a walk home in the rain, it finally dawned on him that he was going to see Ross _tomorrow_. What if Ross didn’t like him?

Ross was online, as usual, and the night passed with games and excitement for the next day. Trott was tireder than usual - the harassment from his co-workers and trying to keep in his tears when they poked jokes at his sexuality - it wore him out more today. Falling asleep at his desk, Ross’ voice still ringing in his ears. He didn’t hear what he said when he realised his friend had fallen asleep, still on call. Trott woke, his hair falling into his eyes, headphones slipping onto his neck, which was aching and sore from the awkward position he slept in. He looked at the clock on his computer, the time reading just past eleven.

“Damn it, I’m late.” Trott muttered under his breath. He didn’t want to go to work today. But he had to. At least he was seeing Ross today. Today. Later. After work. Trott’s boss didn’t appreciate his lateness. After a rollicking with a few homophobic slurs, the usual, he trudged back into the main room, silence falling. They whispered behind his back. Trott hated that. And he’d had enough. He slammed his coffee on the table, the boiling liquid scolding his hand, but he didn’t feel it as the anger filled his brain. He would deal with that later, the skin already blistering. He stormed into his boss’ office, earning a look of confusion from the stout man at the desk. 

“I am SICK of everyone poking fun at me JUST BECAUSE I AM DIFFERENT. I’ve had enough! I QUIT!” The boss looked astonished, Trott had never spoken like this before. The man stood up, and cleared his throat. 

“Well, Mr Trott, that’s perfectly fine.” Trott stood up straighter at that, but his face curled up in disgust at what he said next. “At least now, we won’t have one of your lot - _gays -_ pulling our company down. Get out.” Trott walked out of the room, slamming the door. He pulled his coat of the back of his chair and left the place, never looking back. 

He sat on a bench outside, legs crossed like a schoolboy, and let tears flow freely. Nobody was out, so he just sat and cried, the hurt and the anger coming out at the same time. After a while of staring off into the distance, he checked his watch. Half five. Half an hour before he met Ross. 

He decided to start walking now, to the little cafe on the corner. Better to be early than late. It took him about 10 minutes to get to the cafe, and kudos to Ross, it was a nice place, and pretty quiet too. Trott pushed his way through the door, smiling at the waitress as he walked in. He got a message - _nearly there, I’m wearing a Superdry jacket_ \- and Trott chuckled to himself. A waitress walked over as he replied, and took his order. Tea. Obviously. He looked up as the door swung open, a tall man stumbling through it. He had a Superdry coat on. 

“Ross?” The man spun round as Trott mentioned his name, and he gasped in surprise. This was the guy from the floor below. This was Ross? Ross was below him all the time? Ross looked equally surprised. What a coincidence. “Oh my god, really?” He exclaimed, sitting down at the table I had bagged and shrugging off his coat. I smile at him, awkwardly. 

“Hey - have you been crying? Are you okay?” He questioned, looking worriedly at Trott, whose eyes were red and puffy and he put his head in his hands. 

“Woah, Trott! Your hand! What happened?” Trott examined his own hand, peering at the creeping blisters that plagued it. 

“I quit my job." 

"What? Trott, expand on that.”“

They, uh,” he hadn’t told Ross he was gay. That’s a bit of an issue. “They kept harassing me because I’m gay." 

"Really? That’s a bit harsh. People used to do that to me, too.”

“What? You’re gay too?”

“Hah, yeah, mate. Why didn’t we tell each other sooner? Anyway, let me look at your hand. It looks painful.” Trott held out his hand, looking at Ross and he took it, his hands slightly larger than Trott’s. 

“Look, I have some stuff for burns at my place. C'mon."Ross took Trott’s other hand, and pulled him out the door, leaving a five pound note on the table for his tea. The walk was brief, Ross pulling him gently through the streets of Bristol, his hand warm and soft against Trott’s. They got a few funny looks, but they couldn’t care less. Taking the stairs two at a time (the lift was extremely slow) they reached Ross’ flat, Ross dropping Trott’s hand briefly as he unlocked the door. He pulled his friend through to the kitchen, placing his hands on his shoulders to gently press him down into one of the chairs. 

"Right,” Ross said, pulling out a first-aid kit from a cupboard, “give me your hand.” Trott didn’t say anything, and lifted his hand to Ross. After a few minutes of bandaging, Ross told him he was finished.

“Do you want to watch a film or something? We didn’t get to do much at the cafe.” Trott agrees and he plonks himself onto Ross’ sofa, and it’s very comfy. The film starts - it’s X-Men - and Trott finds himself almost falling asleep. He rests his head subconsciously on Ross shoulder, smiling slightly as the dark haired man puts his arm around his shoulder. He snuggled his way closer to his best friend, and Ross placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Trott wasn’t lonely after that.  



End file.
